Popsicle Plateau
- | characters = Paul | champion = Frosty Friend | new = Orders for colours that do not spawn and order in the same level and in the same level in quadrant levels | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Haystack Hills | previous2 = Haystack-Hills.png | next = Episode 166 | next2 = }} Story New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however; **Level 2455 is the first "orders for colours that do not spawn" level to also require chocolate. **chocolate spawners and bobbers appear in the same level for the first time in level 2462. **Bobber appears in quadrant levels (levels where colour bombs cannot be created) for the first time in level 2464. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |76,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" |300,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP165 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2451 Reality.png|Level 2451 - |link=Level 2451 Level 2452 Reality.png|Level 2452 - |link=Level 2452 Level 2453 Reality.png|Level 2453 - |link=Level 2453 Level 2454 Reality.png|Level 2454 - |link=Level 2454 Level 2455 Reality.png|Level 2455 - |link=Level 2455 Level 2456 Reality.png|Level 2456 - |link=Level 2456 Level 2457 Reality.png|Level 2457 - |link=Level 2457 Level 2458 Reality.png|Level 2458 - |link=Level 2458 Level 2459 Reality.png|Level 2459 - |link=Level 2459 Level 2460 Reality.png|Level 2460 - |link=Level 2460 Level 2461 Reality.png|Level 2461 - |link=Level 2461 Level 2462 Reality.png|Level 2462 - |link=Level 2462 Level 2463 Reality.png|Level 2463 - |link=Level 2463 Level 2464 Reality.png|Level 2464 - |link=Level 2464 Level 2465 Reality.png|Level 2465 - |link=Level 2465 |-| Champion title= |-| Icon= Popsicleplateau.png|Episode icon Trivia *Based on the background, this episode is to take place near Delicious Drifts or Icing Islands. *This is the 6th episode in a row without timed levels. At this point, the absence of timed levels is even longer than the absence between Mount Chocolympus and Lullaby Lake not inclusive. *This is the first episode since Gumball Gorge to have a name where none of the words in the name have been used before and the name refers to candy or sweet foods in some way (names like Swirly Steppes, Cobweb Canopy and Bouncy Bayou are original but don't have the name of a food in their names). *This episode continues the trend of having bobbers. *This episode breaks the trend of having special candy cannons. *As of this episode, all four blocker orders (icing, liquorice, chocolate and popcorn) have been required in a level which also requires colours which don't spawn as part of the order. Category:World Forty-Five Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2017